Celos
by lifebeautiful
Summary: "-¿Que soy para ti, Rukia Kuchiki?- le pregunto en un susurro.    -eres, eres...- Rukia no podia respirar, Renji la miraba de una manera tan especial..."


-extrañas a ichigo verdad?

Rukia se volteo alzando su vista para encontrarse con un imponente renji desde el angulo que estaba ella. Tenia el pelo suelto, sus hebras color rojo sangre llegaban hasta el pecho. Cuando permanecia atado, no parecia que tenia ese largo.

Él se sento a su lado en el bosque cercano a la division 13°.

-como me encontraste?

-imagine el lugar mas alejado y sabia q ibas a estar aqui-

-aqui ocurrio lo de kaien dono-

él queria hacer algo por ella. Rukia era fuerte, él mas que nadie lo sabia, pero la expresion de sus ojos en ese momento lo estaba matando.

-Renji, ¿que estas?...-

Rukia se quedo paralizada al sentir como los brazos de Renji la rodeaban... se sentia tan calido, tan protector.. tan delicioso

-baka, estoy abrazandote!- el grito de él la hizo salir de sus pensamientos

-¡ya lo se idiota!- le dijo ella.

Él deshizo el abrazo.

-¿extrañas a Ichigo?- volvio a preguntar. Posando su vista al frente.

Ella suspiro como respuesta. Alzo su mirada hacia la luna, esta noche estaba llena y con un brillo radiante.

-¿te acuerdas cuando eramos pequeños y viviamos en el area 78? ¿te acuerdas cuando nos sentiamos como una familia los 5?-

Renji la miro. Comprendia lo que decia. Su infancia habia sido muy dura. Ellos se habian apoyado mutuamente. Habian compartido todo... hasta que Rukia fue adoptada por la nobleza... haberla dejado ir penso que habia sido correcto... y habia sido la idiotez mas grande que habia hecho en su vida. Cuando la volvio a ver, fue para traerla al sereitei para su ejecucion. Se mostro indiferente, como si no le afectara, cuando en realidad se estaba muriendo por dentro...

-si, lo recuerdo- contesto serio

-a veces tenia la leve esperanza de poder tener esa sensacion de compañerismo con Ichigo, Inoue, Ishida y chad-

Renji la miro molesto. No sabia porque, pero lo que acababa de decir habia sido como un golpe para él. ¿qué era él entonces para ella? Un compañero mas de la sociedad de almas? Un compañero de batallas nomas? Él la habia extrañado todos los dias que no se habian visto, habia entrenado duro, y lo seguia haciendo, para poder sentirse aceptable frente a Byakuya al querer reclamar a Rukia. Para... todo lo hizo por ella, todo. Y ahora estaba siendo tirado a un costado por Rukia.

Rukia observo anonadada como Renji se levantaba bruscamente y la dejaba sola.

-Renji! RENJI!- Rukia se levanto a golpearlo a modo de juego como lo hacia siempre. Renji atajo su mano en el momento justo apretandola fuerte. Su imagen le atemorizaba un poco. En sus ojos pudo ver dolor.

-no estoy para juegos Kuchiki- Renji le escupio las palabras en la cara.

Rukia abrio los ojos sorprendida. Nunca en su vida la habia llamado por su apellido.

-Renji- iba a ser hostil como solia ser pero al ver la mirada de él se suavizo un poco -¿que te ocurre?-dijo poniendo su delicada mano en la mejilla de su amigo.

Renji sentia q la mano de Rukia le quemaba la piel. Era tan calida. Estaba tan sorprendido como ella por semejante muestra de afecto. Cerro fuertemente los ojos, inspiro fuerte y delicadamente saco la mano de ella de su mejilla.

-Rukia, dejame solo por favor-

acto seguido se fue...

habian pasado dos semanas desde la ultima vez que vio a renji. _"Él muy condenado se las arregla para evitarme" _mascullaba Rukia entre dientes.

-¿sucede algo?-

Rukia levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Byakuya

-Nii-sama- dijo Rukia con un tinte de respeto -No ocurre nada nii-sama!-

Byakuya se sento elegantemente a desayunar con ella. Una vez terminado el desayuno el capitan se dirigia al cuartel de la 6° division.

-Rukia- la llamo antes de irse – ubica tus modales. Un noble no habla entre dientes y menos insulta. Y mucho menos una mujer. Si tienes problemas con Abarai, resuelvelos como una persona madura-

Rukia se quedo de piedra para pasar a estar roja como un tomate. ¿como se habia enterado de su pelea con Renji? ¿es que el muy cabron lo habia divulgado? No, Renji no hacia ese tipo de bajezas...

…...

ya habia caido la noche y Renji Abarai se disponia a acostarse en su habitacion del cuartel de la sexta division. Como teniente, vivia en el cuartel, pues era una responsabilidad de su cargo, como persona, vivia ahi porque no tenia a donde ir. Un sentimiento de dolor y soledad se apodero de él. Nunca se habia sentido tan solo. ¿que habia hecho Ichigo que Rukia lo consideraba mas compañero que él? Él habia estado siempre para ella, lo daba todo por Rukia... y ella parece que no lo veia...

-idiota, ¿que les has dicho a Nii-sama?

Renji se volteo para para ver a una Rukia sentada en la ventana de su habitacion...

-¿que quieres Rukia?- le pregunto molesto -¿de que me estas hablando? No le dije nada al capitán-

Rukia estaba con un liviano kimono blanco de delicadas flores rosa palido. Renji estaba con su delicioso torso tatuado al descubierto.

-¿estas mirando algo que te guste?- se burlo Renji.

-Baka-

Renji sonrio sarcasticamente.

-Nii-sama me dijo que si tenia problemas contigo, que los resolviera como una persona madura. ¿qué le has dicho?-

-¿es que eres sorda? ¡que no le he dicho nada!-

-¿y entonces porque me dijo eso esta mañana?-

-si no lo sabes tu..-

Rukia bajo de la ventana para entrar en el cuarto de Abarai

-nos costara caro a los dos si te encuentran aqui-

-sabes que no lo haran- le contesto ella – este cuarto es el mas aislado, nadie se puede enterar de lo que pasa en estas 4 paredes y si lo intenta, se que le arrancarias la cabeza- sonrio ella

a Renji le habia parecido la sonrisa mas complice y seductora del mundo. Él ya sabia lo que ella habia dicho, solamente lo dijo para ver como seria su reacción si la encontraban con un vagabundo como él.

-tchh- se burlo Renji de si mismo.

-Renji- le dijo Rukia acercandose -que te hice aquella noche para que te enojaras conmigo?-

Renji la miro y el dolor se apodero de él.

- dijiste que tenias la esperanza de que Inoue, Ishida, Sado e Ichigo se convirtieran en tus amigos como en el distrito 78... ¿que hay de mi Rukia? ¿acaso soy demasiado pobre y salvaje para que alguien tan noble como Byakuya y tu no me consideren digno de ser tu amigo? ¿acaso soy un perro miserable que no es lo suficiente para ti? ¿acaso Ichigo y los demas son suficientemente buenos para que quieras que ellos se conviertan en tus amigos?-

-Renji...- Rukia estaba sorprendida. El dolor en las palabras de Renji la atraveso como una daga.

-di todo por ti Rukia. Eras la unica persona que tenia en este mundo. Daba mi vida por ti, pero solo soy un perro vagabundo para ti-

-Renji- dijo ella acercandose mas – no eres eso para mi... eres mas que eso... eres admirable, protector, fuerte, leal...-

Renji la miro... amaba a esa enana.. se rio para sus adentros... sabia que ella, una estrella tan pura y luminosa no se fijaria en un perro callejero como él...

-¿Que soy para ti, Rukia Kuchiki?- le pregunto en un susurro.

-eres, eres...- Rukia no podia respirar, Renji la miraba de una manera tan especial...

-¡baka!- le grito ella perdiendo el control – ¿porque me abandonaste? ¿porque dejaste que me vaya con el clan Kuchiki?- le gritaba Rukia mientras le pegaba puñetazos en el pecho. -¡eres un idiota Renji Abar...-

Rukia se congelo. Unos labios tocaban los suyos insitandola a que siguiera su ritmo. Las manos de Renji eran grandisimas en su pequeñas espalda. Ella lo miro y se puso roja al ver que Renji tenia los ojos abiertos.. nunca una mirada la habia intimidado tanto. Ella jadeo abriendo sus labios cuando Renji paso su lengua por su labio inferior.

Renji profundizo el beso cuando los labios se Rukia se abrieron. Nunca se sintio tan habriento y ansioso en su vida, pero es que no lo podia controlar... la alzo para que quedara a su altura. Rukia se veia tan diminuta en sus brazos... era ironico que una mujer tan fuerte y resistente como ella sea tan frágil fisicamente... pero él la amaba asi. Amaba su fuerza, su perseverancia, su resistencia...

-baka- le dijo él cuando se separo de sus labios -si seguias gritando asi, nos iban a descubrir-

-idiota ¡¿y esta es la mejor manera que encontraste para decirmelo?- se molesto ella.

-pero te gusto- sonrio malevolamente él.

-baka- le dijo ella roja mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿no quieres que te baje?- se burlo él.

-no-

Renji se puso de piedra. Estaba seguro que ella le diria que porsupuesto queria que la bajase...

-que pasa Renji, ¿querias bajarme?- ironizo ella

Él arqueo una ceja en respuesta. La apreto mas contra él y la llevo a la cama poniendola debajo de su cuerpo.

-Renji...- Rukia se puso blanca.

-¿tienes miedo Rukia Kuchiki?- se burlo él -¿tienes miedo a hacer el amor conmigo o tienes miedo a que descubran que te involucraste con una basura como yo?-

Rukia lo miro molesta.

-eres un idiota Renji Abarai. No eres una basura, nunca lo fusite y nunca lo serás. Y me importa una bledo si descubren que estuve aqui-

-Te amo, siempre lo hice-

Rukia creyo que los ojos se le iban a salir.

-¿que estas diciendo?-

-se que no me amas enana, pero yo siempre lo he hecho. Si no quieres estar aquí lo entendere..-

A Rukia se le escapo la risa.

-¿de que te ries idiota?- se molesto él.

-de lo estupido y ciego que eres- sonrio ella acarciandole la mejilla – siempre te he amado. Me dolio tanto que me dejatas ir con los kuchiki... eres mas que un amigo para mi Renji Abarai-

-baka- sonrio él besandole los parpados, las mejillas, la nariz y los labios. -pasa la noche conmigo Rukia- mas que una invitación, era una suplica.

-si- le contesto ella.

Renji la beso pero esta vez fue mas lento y delicado. Acaricio sus brazos, sus piernas...

-Renji!- exclamo Rukia al sentir la mano firme en su trasero. Él rio sobre sus labios como respuesta y continuo besandola...

ella acaricio su espalda haciendo temblar al gigante que tenia encima. Recorrio sus tatuajes con los dedos mientras lo besaba.

Él abandono sus labios y se posiciono detras de ella tapandolos con una sabana...

-eh... Renji... cuando dijiste de pasar la noche ¿te referias a dormir?-

él estallo en carcajadas detrás de ella

-¡no te rias baka!- le grito ella volteandose para pegarle en la cabeza.

Renji agarro su mano y mordio su palma. Rukia trago saliva...

-si quieres tener sexo, estoy mas que dispuesto a hacerte el amor. Pero preferiria en otro momento.. no en esta imunda habitacion.. no te mereces eso-

-Renji, nada de lo que tu me des es imundo-

él la beso tiernamente en los labios. La abrazo fuertemente y le dijo:

-buenas noches Rukia, regalame este momento de paz hasta que byakuya termine con mi vida mañana-

Rukia se rio y lo abrazo besando su brazo...

"_estuve ladrando a la estrella, pero no tuve el valor para ir a cogerla... hasta que ella descendio hasta mi.."_


End file.
